


Là où mon cerveau vit

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Mad Scientists, Penguins, Science, is transspecism a thing, just kidding but, lol no ethics, so called genius, what if a penguin identifies as a dolphin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: allez zou, recueil de mini fics pour Kowalski qui fait de la SCIENCE que ça plaise au reste de l'équipe ou non ;1ère vignette : Négocier un budget. 2ème : Une machine infernale. 3ème : De grandes responsabilités (tu parles !) 4ème : Rivalité.5ème : Overdose de science.6 et 7èmes : Transformations dirigées.8ème : Où Private sert de cobaye.





	1. Négociations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On leur fait coucou, les p'tits gars !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434910) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kowalski veut de quoi se construire un nouveau joujou. C'est très important !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : ** Négociations  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : ** The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Kowalski et Skipper  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Un cri de bébé lui fit lâcher l’objet. »  
d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
**Note :** peut-être à placer plutôt dans un UA humanisé ? les manchots n’ont sans doute pas de budget…  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Lâcher l’objet de ses requêtes devant Skipper était chaque fois une gageure dont Kowalski aurait bien aimé pouvoir se passer. Avant même d’entamer les négociations proprement dites, cette première épreuve le faisait immanquablement grincer des dents.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas un chef cultivé et compréhensif qui lui faciliterait la tâche ! Mais non, ils s’amusaient toujours à mettre des gens moins intelligents et souvent bornés aux plus hauts postes, exacerbant la frustration des génies coincés plus bas dans la hiérarchie. Argh, ces préjugés stupides !

\- Non. Le Mcguffium est banni de ton labo. Tu as déjà créé trop de catastrophes avec !


	2. Machine infernale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du poisson à volonté !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Machine infernale  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : **Kowalski et le reste de l’équipe  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu craqué  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Il veut plus, et moins à la fois ; moins physique, cent fois plus intime. »  
d'après Azalée_Calypso> sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
**Continuité**/Spoil éventuel : post _The trouble with Jiggles_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- Cent fois plus, intime Kowalski à sa machine récalcitrante. Augmente-moi ces proportions, bébé !

La mécanique vrombit. Quelque chose au cœur de l’assemblage émet une lueur malsaine. Un tuyau crachote et expulse un premier poisson. Puis un deuxième.  
\- Ouiii ! Ça marche !!

Ses cris de triomphe alertent le reste de l’équipe.

\- Qu’est-ce qui marche ?  
\- Mon duplicateur. Nous aurons désormais tout le poisson que nous souhaiterons.  
\- Poâssson !!  
\- Hep hep hep. Attendez. Rico, détruis-moi cette invention du diable.  
\- Poâsson ?  
\- Mais pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que ça va forcément mal tourner ! Est-ce qu’il faut qu’on reparle d’un certain cube de gelée verte ?


	3. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce type est juste derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Rival…  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Skipper vs Kowalski  
**Genre : **parano  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
**Nombre de mots : **200

De tout son entourage, c’est de Kowalski que Skipper se méfie le plus. Il a presque confiance en Rico et Private, mais ce lieutenant là n’est pas net. Il est doué, bien sûr… c’est là tout le problème. Il l’est un peu trop. Et ambitieux.  
Chaque fois qu’il doit s’absenter en lui confiant le commandement ou qu’ils vont affronter Blowhole sur son terrain, il faut qu’il le tienne à l’oeil. Il ne faudrait pas une si grande tentation pour qu’il retourne sa veste pour l’amour du pouvoir et/ou de la science et tant pis pour la justesse de leur combat.

Kowalski s’en rend bien compte et… se partage entre être flatté que Skipper lui reconnaisse une telle importance, une telle valeur, et être vexé qu’il le croit si prompt à trahir son équipe. Jamais il ne travaillera activement à causer leur perte ! Pour quoi le prend-on exactement, un méchant de bas étage ? Jusqu’ici, même si Blowhole a toujours de bien beaux équipements, ses propres inventions en conjonction avec toute l’équipe manchote se sont montrées les plus fortes. Tant que ça durera…


	4. De grands pouvoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le savoir est un pouvoir !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Et de grands pouvoirs amènent de grandes responsabilités  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Kowalski vs le reste de l’équipe  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks pour les personnages, Marvel pour le titre ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« En vérité, il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- Le savoir est un pouvoir ! clame Kowalski en défendant son laboratoire nec et nageoires. Le savoir est _le_ pouvoir !

Une fois de trop, ses erreurs lors d’une expérience ont causé une catastrophe et Skipper envoie Rico y mettre fin. Et il lui interdit de recommencer. Et comme il sait qu’il recommencera quand même tôt ou tard dans son dos malgré l’interdiction, Rico a l’autorisation de raser le laboratoire entier.

Kowalski larmoie :  
\- Le savoir est mon _seul_ pouvoir, sans la science je ne suis rien.

Private si sensible intercède pour lui :  
\- On pourrait peut-être lui en laisser juste un peu ?


	5. Overdose de science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À s'en faire péter le cerveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Overdose de science  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couples : ** Kowalski/la science, Private  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Jamais l’image d’Agent menotté au lit et de Neal à qualifourchon sur ses hanches ne s’effacera de son pauvre cerveau meurtrit. » (_sic_)  
d’après Jainas> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)   
**Nombre de mots : **100

Son pauvre cerveau meurt, trituré au-delà du raisonnable sur des équations qu’il refuse de reconnaître insolvables. Une fois de trop, Kowalski fait passer la science avant la raison. Trop tard, il se sent dérailler. Martyr de l’intellect, c’est une cause encore honorable, se dit-il juste avant de s’effondrer.

Ensuite, il se confronte à un autre problème étrange : il ne croyait pas en une quelconque existence après la mort, mais s’il avait dû en concevoir une, il est sûr que ça n’impliquerait pas Private pour lui rafraîchir le front et lui proposer aspirine et jus de fruit frais pressé.


	6. Transformation !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transgenèse dirigée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Transformation !  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Kowalski, le reste de l'équipe  
**Genre : **de gen à flippant  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Il pouvait être fier de lui. »  
d'après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13)   
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : Halloween short (2010)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Il pouvait être fier de lui, exultait Kowalski. Une fois de plus, son cerveau génial avait créé une invention formidable. On se moquait des manchots parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voler ? Il avait déjà inventé plusieurs moyens d'y pallier, du jetpack personnel à la fusée spatiale. Mais quelque part ça n'était jamais assez. Il fallait qu'ils puissent se mouvoir dans les airs comme dans l'eau, par eux-mêmes. Et pour cela, l'idée était de se transfecter avec des gènes étrangers. L'avouera-t-il ? de chauve-souris, de mammifère, inférieur mais doué de vol.

Quels pourraient bien être les effets indésirables ?


	7. Un drôle d’attribut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans-espèce ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Un drôle d’attribut  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple : ** Kowalski/Doris  
**Genre : **mad love/mad science  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« « S’occuper de ce cas plutôt que de le redonner montrerait que tu n’as pas pris la grosse tête », remarqua Donna lisant une fois de plus dans ses pensées. »  
d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
**Avertissement : **transspecism?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, Kowalski s’imagine avec l’anatomie et parfois même la taille d’un dauphin. Il garde soigneusement cela pour lui : si les autres savaient, ils le renieraient peut-être. Et entre Doris et son équipe, le choix est cornélien.  
Oui, c’est en-dessous d’un manchot de s’amouracher d’un mammifère, quoiqu’un marin soit un peu moins grave. Mais souhaiter partager des caractères avec un mammifère, c’est de la trahison !

Il ne voit même pas lui-même l’avantage à cet étrange appendice rétractile, mais justement il en est curieux, et si ça plaît à sa belle il faut qu’il essaie.


	8. Private in the Sky with Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des effets secondaires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Dans le ciel avec des trucs qui brillent…  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : ** Kowalski et Private  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Quels pourraient bien être les effets indésirables ? »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 )  
**Avertissements : ** expérimentation moyennement consensuelle, substances pas très nettes  
**Notes : **aurait peut-être sa place dans un AU humanisé, pour le coup ?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Les effets indésirables ne tardent pas à se faire sentir. Kowalski lui a pourtant juré par toutes les formules chimiques possibles que c’était parfaitement au point, absolument inoffensif, qu’il n’était même pas question de le « vérifier » mais de le prouver une fois pour toutes…

Il lui faisait confiance, mais il se trouve bien en peine pour répondre à l’injonction de décrire ce qu’il ressent : le monde se met à tournoyer autour de lui, les couleurs changent et brillent et clignotent et…

…il y a tellement d’étincelles ! La première appréhension passée, il s’attend à voir apparaître une licorne.


End file.
